


Standing In Peace

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Standing In Peace

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Well, here's my third installment in the Hoyne's wife series. Though, it's not really a series. Okay, I just made myself confused. 

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

Archive: Pfft. Anywhere.

~*~*~*

He went to one of his meetings again. Which means that I'm left alone in the house with my son. It scares me sometimes when I remember the long nights when alcohol was the center of attention.

Smelling the air, I scan the room and my eyes stop, fixed on an open window. I'm not big on air conditioning, for not having it in my childhood. I can smell the rain in the air and hear the thunder roll in the distance.

Pausing, I close my eyes and count the seconds. If I remember correctly from my childhood, the storm's six miles away.

Getting up from my chair, I walk to the kitchen and open the door to the patio. Standing outside, I feel the rain on my arms. It's not that soft rain that you feel *during* a storm, but more of the prickly rain that falls before the soft rain.

Crossing my arms, I tilt my head upwards. I can see a shadow across the bricks and I don't have to turn to know that Colin is standing in the doorway. He comes out and stands next to me, mimicing me but with his arms spread out.

I do the same and laugh, looking down at him. He opens his mouth and lets the rain go in. Suddenly, it begins to pour and with a look in my direction, he runs to the protection of the kitchen, still looking at me.

I can't go in. Not just yet. I want to hear the thunder come closer. And I won't catch a chill. The temperatures have been to high for that. Though, I do shudder slightly as I feel a drop of rain fall from my hair and down my back. It tickled.

Licking the saltiness away from my lips and around my mouth, I open my eyes and look ahead of me. I watch lightening strike the sky and wonder about something as I hear the thunder come after it. How can some people have a terrible fear of thunder, but not of lightening? Is it because they can *see* the lightening, but the thunder is just a *sound*? I mean, most everyone knows that lightening can kill and thunder can't.

My son is still standing in the doorway. Shaking my head, I start back towards the kitchen door at a slow pace. I think back at something Colin told me that morning. He told me that my attitude towards things change as soon as his father walks out the door and then comes back in.

I believe him.

As I enter the house, I take one look outside before shutting the rain out. When my husband comes home from his meeting and asks what I did tonight, I'll tell him the truth. I stood in peace with our son.

~*~*~

Did you like it?

Dani Beth

  


End file.
